Rp page Iron and Lily only
Here it is iron Alright I'm ready to start. so where we go from here? Resume where we left off? which was where....? ono; at a hospital, with Yuki and Steve oh yeah k Yuki moaned softly as she hugged his hand to her cheek. "..." Steve looks "You're very kind to me.. Staying here by my side whilst the others leave... I don't even know you, yet you stay by my side to keep me company..." She kisses his hand a little, sighing. "...." He nods "Is there anyway you and i can communicate..? I'd really like to have direct contact with you.." She looks into his eyes. "....." He unfortunately shakes his head "There must be some way... You look really tired... you've been here two day's straight and i haven't seen you rest at all.. please.. lay down..." She moves over making him some space. he lies in beside her. "..." She moves a little further from her, giving him some more room. "I'll try to stay away from you whilst you sleep.." She rolls over, her back facing him as she closes her eyes. "...." Closes his eyes and sleeps Midnight Yuki sits by the window looking at the moon. Steve wakes up "...?" She rubs her arm, and seems to have been crying a fair bit. "..." he walks over to her. She looks back. "Oh, I'm sorry i woke you.. *sniff**sniff*" she wipes her eyes "?..." He puts his hand on her shoulder gently She looks at his hand. "Are you asking me why i'm upset..?" He nods. Well.. Actually he was trying to say--- -shotdead- lolwhat? "Well.. it's just... I'm sorta homesick... but i don't really have anything to be homesick of... i live alone.. my friends arent really my friends, they're just the friends of people i happen to know... I dont really have any reason of living.. and you're literally the only real friend i ever had... It kinda hurts to know that I'm over a million years old and I only ever made one friend..." She slowly begins to cry again. "..." he pats her shoulder, with a small smile, like he's trying to say everything's going to be okay She wipes her eyes again."H-hey..." She smiles a bitt, sniffing, "Y-you smiled..." He nods She giggles a bit, yawning. "I'm so tired..." He picks her up, slowly taking her back to the bed. She slides her arms around his neck, hugging him gently as she nods off in his arms. He sets her gently in bed, he also gets in, hugging her "...." She yawns a little, snuggling a bit closer into his arms. "mm.." He hugs her a bit tighter. (The Audience: "D'awww....." SFX) (lol) Next morning Yuki wakes slowly, yawning. Steve is still sound asleep Yuki moves closer to him, gently sliding her fingers up to his neck. "...." he looks at her eyes open only a little bit She moves her hands away quickly. "I'm sorry.." she whispers, "Go back to sleep.." She rubs his cheek. "..." He slowly moves her hands back up to his neck, slowly closing his eyes again. Yuki gently slides her fingers back under his shirt and onto his neck, rubbing it softly as she moved closer to him. "..." Steve seems to feel alot more relaxed. Yuki smiles, closing her eyes, resting her head beside his. He puts his arm around her, holding her close, with a little smile. She softly sings, nuzzling his cheek. He falls asleep, from listening to the sweet song During the song, a loud thud causes Yuki to scrape her nails along his neck accidently. "!!" Steve suddenly wakes up, he grabs his neck, in pain. Yuki looks at him sadly, her eyes widened. "I am so sorry!" She cries, pulling her hand away. He puts his other hand on her shoulder patting it as if he forgives her, he rubs his neck with his other hand "...." She begins to cry a little bit, hiding her face in her free hand. He hugs her, with a smile The lights crackle and break as she screams. "?!" A random black shadow reaches onto the bed, grabbing Yuki's leg, it tugs her bottom half off the bed, continuing to try and pull her away. She screams, trying to grip onto the bed with her good arm. "!" Steve grabs on to Yuki's arm holding tightly Yuki cries a little, gasping. The shadow lets her go and she's pulled back onto Steve. She moves closer and closer, sobbing loudly as she clings to him. "..." He holds her close and tightly She groans as the emergancy lights flicker on, showing her poisoned burned leg. Steve uses sign language as he spells out "Do you know what that thing was?" As he checks the leg. "Hey you totally lied to me! You told me there was no other way of communicating! That was sign language.. i'm sure.. even though i can't read sign language..." She mutters. "...." She sighs. "Can you write down what you said...??" He writes down exactly what he spelt "No, I have no idea.. it looked nothing like Pancur--" She looks at the shadows around the room. "..." She moves her legs closer, away from the edges of the bed. She huddles up to Steve moaning a little. Steve wraps his arms around her, hugging.